listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of countries by Sen social welfare function
The social welfare function, proposed by Amartya Sen in 1973, is a measure of a society's overall welfare. Methodology It is calculated as the product of GDP per capita and the difference between 1 and the society's gini coefficient: : W_\mathrm{Gini} = \overline{\text{Income}} \cdot \left( 1-G \right) The table below shows Sen's social welfare function using data from the CIA and another version using data from the IMF and UN. The GDP per capita numbers are adjusted for purchasing power parity. Countries 2015 GNI per capita PPP multiplied by (1 - Gini), using the latest data available for each country up to 2015 mostly from http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=countries+(gni+per+capita+ppp)*(1-gini) 1 | Qatar | $82884 per year per person x | Macau | $78578 per year per person 2 | Luxembourg | $49242 per year per person 3 | Norway | $47861 per year per person 4 | Singapore | $43518 per year per person 5 | Switzerland | $42335 per year per person 6 | Netherlands | $34853 per year per person 7 | Sweden | $34443 per year per person 8 | Denmark | $33907 per year per person 9 | Germany | $33719 per year per person 10 | Iceland | $33695 per year per person 11 | United States | $33260 per year per person 12 | Austria | $33029 per year per person 13 | Belgium | $31933 per year per person 14 | Ireland | $31317 per year per person xx | Taiwan | $31063 per year per person 15 | Finland | $29764 per year per person 16 | Canada | $29161 per year per person xx | Saudi Arabia| $28906 per year per person 17 | Australia | $28997 per year per person 18 | United Kingdom | $27343 per year per person 19 | France | $27074 per year per person 20 | Hong Kong | $26692 per year per person 21 | Japan | $26389 per year per person 22 | South Korea | $23738 per year per person 23 | Italy | $23245 per year per person 24 | Slovenia | $22941 per year per person 25 | New Zealand | $22775 per year per person 26 | Czech Republic | $22471 per year per person 27 | Spain | $22112 per year per person 28 | Slovakia | $20834 per year per person 29 | Cyprus | $20259 per year per person 30 | Israel | $19993 per year per person 31 | Estonia | $18390 per year per person 32 | Portugal | $18286 per year per person 33 | Kazakhstan | $17867 per year per person 34 | Trinidad and Tobago | $17698 per year per person 35 | Lithuania | $17289 per year per person 36 | Poland | $17173 per year per person 37 | Hungary | $17106 per year per person 38 | Greece | $16963 per year per person 39 | Latvia | $15627 per year per person 40 | Romania | $15188 per year per person 41 | Croatia | $14781 per year per person 42 | Seychelles | $14742 per year per person 43 | Azerbaijan | $14288 per year per person 44 | Malaysia | $14048 per year per person 45 | Russia | $13896 per year per person 46 | Belarus | $12460 per year per person 47 | Mauritius | $12376 per year per person 48 | Uruguay | $11835 per year per person 49 | Turkey | $11583 per year per person 50 | Iran | $10901 per year per person 51 | Gabon | $10876 per year per person 52 | Chile | $10772 per year per person 53 | Bulgaria | $10744 per year per person 54 | Montenegro | $10616 per year per person 55 | Iraq | $10463 per year per person 56 | Panama | $10009 per year per person 57 | Venezuela | $9408 per year per person 58 | Turkmenistan | $9335 per year per person 59 | Thailand | $9239 per year per person 60 | Algeria | $9235 per year per person 61 | Serbia | $9005 per year per person 62 | Mexico | $8906 per year per person 63 | Albania | $7914 per year per person 64 | Macedonia | $7592 per year per person 65 | Costa Rica | $7562 per year per person 66 | China | $7519 per year per person 67 | Egypt | $7403 per year per person 68 | Mongolia | $7334 per year per person 69 | Kosovo | $7212 per year per person 70 | Dominican Republic | $7183 per year per person 71 | Suriname | $7151 per year per person 72 | Maldives | $7150 per year per person 73 | Jordan | $7125 per year per person 74 | Bosnia and Herzegovina | $7104 per year per person 75 | Tunisia | $7099 per year per person 76 | Brazil | $7079 per year per person 77 | Sri Lanka | $7051 per year per person 78 | Indonesia | $6881 per year per person 79 | Argentina | $6771 per year per person 80 | Peru | $6610 per year per person 81 | Colombia | $6288 per year per person 82 | Saint Lucia | $6213 per year per person 83 | Botswana | $6168 per year per person 84 | Armenia | $5970 per year per person 85 | Ecuador | $5898 per year per person 86 | Ukraine | $5893 per year per person 87 | Georgia | $5643 per year per person 88 | Philippines | $5069 per year per person 89 | Fiji | $4978 per year per person 90 | Jamaica | $4832 per year per person 91 | South Africa | $4698 per year per person 92 | Bhutan | $4669 per year per person 93 | El Salvador | $4643 per year per person 94 | Morocco | $4553 per year per person 95 | Paraguay | $4482 per year per person 96 | Guyana | $4170 per year per person 97 | Namibia | $4051 per year per person 98 | India | $3979 per year per person 99 | Uzbekistan | $3955 per year per person 100 | Swaziland | $3903 per year per person 101 | Moldova | $3824 per year per person 102 | Republic of the Congo | $3770 per year per person 103 | Pakistan | $3767 per year per person 104 | Angola | $3695 per year per person 105 | Belize | $3683 per year per person 106 | Guatemala | $3579 per year per person 107 | Bolivia | $3553 per year per person 108 | Vietnam | $3488 per year per person 109 | Laos | $3342 per year per person 110 | West Bank | $3323 per year per person 111 | Nigeria | $3308 per year per person 112 | Samoa | $3278 per year per person 113 | Tonga | $3275 per year per person 114 | Syria | $2897 per year per person 115 | Nicaragua | $2741 per year per person 116 | Sudan | $2636 per year per person 117 | East Timor | $2614 per year per person 118 | Kiribati | $2589 per year per person 119 | Cape Verde | $2439 per year per person 120 | Bangladesh | $2415 per year per person 121 | Kyrgyzstan | $2397 per year per person 122 | Yemen | $2346 per year per person 123 | Ghana | $2329 per year per person 124 | Mauritania | $2319 per year per person 125 | Tajikistan | $2298 per year per person 126 | Cambodia | $2278 per year per person 127 | Honduras | $2196 per year per person 128 | São Tomé and Príncipe | $2186 per year per person 129 | Vanuatu | $1910 per year per person 130 | Ivory Coast | $1841 per year per person 131 | Cameroon | $1761 per year per person 132 | Nepal | $1681 per year per person 133 | Tanzania | $1630 per year per person 134 | Zambia | $1624 per year per person 135 | Mali | $1580 per year per person 136 | Kenya | $1576 per year per person 137 | Papua New Guinea | $1571 per year per person 138 | Lesotho | $1448 per year per person 139 | Afghanistan | $1436 per year per person 140 | Senegal | $1427 per year per person 141 | Micronesia | $1398 per year per person 142 | Djibouti | $1218 per year per person 143 | Chad | $1196 per year per person 144 | Benin | $1188 per year per person 145 | Solomon Islands | $1175 per year per person 146 | Ethiopia | $1083 per year per person 147 | Sierra Leone | $1030 per year per person 148 | Uganda | $1026 per year per person 149 | Burkina Faso | $988 per year per person 150 | South Sudan | $888 per year per person 151 | Zimbabwe | $848 per year per person 152 | Rwanda | $837 per year per person 153 | Gambia | $832 per year per person 154 | Madagascar | $831 per year per person 155 | Guinea | $742 per year per person 156 | Guinea-Bissau | $715 per year per person 157 | Togo | $713 per year per person 158 | Haiti | $690 per year per person 159 | Niger | $651 per year per person 160 | Mozambique | $637 per year per person 161 | Comoros | $630 per year per person 162 | Malawi | $614 per year per person 163 | Burundi | $486 per year per person 164 | Liberia | $457 per year per person xxx | North Korea | $450 per year per person (Gini estimated at 0.75 from https://piie.com/blogs/north-korea-witness-transformation/distribution-income-north-korea) 165 | Democratic Republic of the Congo | $417 per year per person 166 | Central African Republic | $263 per year per person Countries 2006 References Sen social welfare function Sen social welfare function